


Forgotten

by Team_IronMan_Forever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Go Loki!, I wish Loki was treated better, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki does not deserve this, Loki is a god!!!, Loki is awesome, Mewling Quims, Odin really is an asshole, i'm gonna stop now, kneel, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_IronMan_Forever/pseuds/Team_IronMan_Forever
Summary: Loki was innocent, awaiting a trail that is nonexistent.Basically, Odin being an asshole.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> Enjoy the Loki Whump!

Loki had lost.

He had lost against Midgardians, mere mortals.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Thanos threatened him if he failed, he’d wish for something as sweet as death. Loki didn’t doubt that.

Opening his eyes, and searched for his liesmith abilities. “I’ll have that drink now.”

* * *

Tony knew that there was something wrong with the villainous Loki.

He was quiet, too quiet.

Nobody else seemed to realize it, celebrating their victory.

Shaking his head, Tony banished his concerns, Loki would be taken back to Asgard would not be his problem soon enough.

* * *

Loki had been sent straight to the dungeons, awaiting his trial.

Then he could tell them about all he’s been through.

They would forgive him, they had to.

A week past, nobody came to bring him up, luckily Thanos hadn’t started his torture yet, he could wait, he would wait.

Weeks turned into months, nobody visited, he was not given any sustenance. Still no trial. Was Odin really that disappointed? Loki was his child, was he not? He still loved him right? He had tried his hardest, but Thanos's deal... so intriguing. It would get him out of his miserable life of blood and torture. NO! Don't think about that! He had tried, truly, was it not enough?

One year passed, no sign of Thanos or Asgard. Loki was beginning to forget what lied beyond his cage. He had forgotten so much, he knew he had done something bad, something horrific, but he couldn’t remember what for the life of him.

Two days later he decided it did not matter, forget what he may, he would stay sane.

One year turned into two, then ten. Loki was starving, he would give anything for a mere morsel of food. That was the first day he begged. He got down on his knees, tears poured from his emerald eyes. “Please, food, please…..please….”

Nobody ever answered.

Ten years turned into fifty. He’d forgotten life outside of his cell, he’d forgotten what it felt like to have a satiated stomach. He curled into a little ball in the corner, nobody wanted him, he was a Joten runt after all.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, thinking that anybody cared.

He was a monster, nothing more. He looked at his body, bones protruding, veins bulging, he was a mistake, he should not be here.

So, he clawed and ripped and tore.

He was left in a pool of his own blood, elated that he could do such a thing to a monster such as himself.

Odin would be proud!

Nobody came.

No congrats for his noble deed? Thor did always get the credit.

Wait, Thor? Who's Thor?

Twelve years later, Loki started hallucinating. Loki was staring at a wall, an interesting pastime these days, when he felt it, a presence! Another flesh and blood creature!

Perhaps another monster, forgotten to the ages? Looking up, Loki saw a man, blond hair to his shoulders, usually kind eyes, hardened. A name came to Loki’s mind, Thor? Memories of times long forgotten rushed to the surface, leaving Loki to drown. Loki smiled, transforming his monotonously gaunt face into maniacal glee, his eyes glazed over and Thor faded away, nothing mattered anymore.

Least of all Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for the Loki TV series! The trailer was awesome!  
> Thanks Marvel, for getting me hooked a year before the series is going to come out. ;)  
> I'll add more chapters if I get enough support on this story!  
> (I'm not very motivated to write this story at the moment...)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Comments are moderated due to trolls.


End file.
